In badminton, players play the game by hitting a shuttlecock by swinging racket. The racket is provided with a frame formed in a loop shape, and strings are stretched across the inside of the frame to form the hitting surface (face) of the racket (see Patent Literature 1).
In badminton play, both sides of the hitting surface are used to hit the shuttlecock. The reason for this is that the front and back sides of the hitting surface are reversed when the player switches between forehand and backhand or when the player changes his or her grip as needed.